All I Could Do
by Alien She
Summary: A Wedding is Happening. One heart is shattered. 'How could he choose her'


Disclaimer:: I don't own IMMA or 'All I Could Do Was Cry.'

Enjoy.

drum roll please...

-xxx-

She had arrived at the church just as everyone was getting seated. She saw Rhodey and waved a hello, he returned her wave with a smile, she could tell he was nervous. She sat in the front rows, where the his close friends sit. She saw Happy Hogan just a few people across and waved at him. She was acting happy, she didn't want anyone to know how much she had cried last night because of this. She had to pretend, her whole life she's been pretending, a few more hours couldn't hurt right?

The church bells started to ring and with each ring her heart shattered.

_I heard church bells ringing_

_I heard a choir singing_

_I saw my love walk down the aisle_

_On her finger he placed a ring_

She saw her best friend walk up the aisle. _Tony_. He looked so handsome. He was getting married, but she wasn't his bride. It was **her**.

She loved Tony all her life, but was never able to win his heart. **That girl **had it from the beginning. She tried so hard to win Tony's heart, everything she could think of, but in the end it was **her** Tony gave his heart to. They were meant to be. She and Tony were not.

The bride was entering, everyone turned their heads to look at her, but she kept looking at Tony, her Tony, he was smiling that smile she loves, but that smile wasn't for her, it was for his bride. **She** was his sun, and not her. Oh how she wanted to cry.

_Oh, I saw them holding hands_

_She was standing there with my man_

_I heard them promise "Till death do us part"_

_Each word was a pain in my heart_

She couldn't take it any longer, she had to leave, it hurt too much. She wouldn't be able to hold it in. It's not fair, how come Tony loves **her**! What does **she** have? What's so wonderful about **her**! 'Oh Tony, couldn't you see, I love you forever, why did you choose **her**!'

_All I could do, all I could do was cry _

_All I could do was cry _

_I was losing the man that I loved_

_And all I could do was cry _

Tears were spilling down her cheeks, but if anyone were to look they would think she was crying happy tears and not the kind that meant she was dying inside.

_Yeah and now the wedding's over_

_Rice, rice has been thrown over their heads_

_For them life has just begun_

_But mine is at an end_

She had to go to them, she had to say congratulations to the happy couple, to her best friend and the one he chose. She had to pretend.

"Congrats to the happy couple!" she said. She sounded thrilled. Good.

"Thank You. I'm glad you were able to make it" Tony said. '_Anything for you Tony_.'

She turned to the bride, not one hint of hatred and sadness showing through.

"You look beautiful." she smiled to **her**.

"She sure does" Tony said, smiling down at his wife.

"Hey Guys!" Rhodey said as he patted Tony in the back. "Congrats you two. The perfect couple." **She** and Tony blushed. Her heart shattered.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Tony Stark, Pepper?" Rhodey asked his best friend.

"Oh, its wonderful. I love it." Pepper replied smiling up at Tony, you could see the love in her eyes.

Tony bend down to kiss her. "I knew you two would end up together" smiled Rhodey.

Tony turned to look at her, "Thanks again for coming Whitney. It means a lot."

Pepper agreed, "Yeah Whitney, Thank You."

"Oh, of course I came. I wouldn't miss it for the world." smiled Whitney.

They all said their goodbyes as the Tony and Pepper got in the limo to go to their honeymoon. Soon everyone started leaving, but Whitney just stayed there. Finally when she was alone, she broke down and all she could do was cry as she lost the love of her life.

_All, all I could do, all I could do was cry _

_All I could do was cry _

_I was losing the man that I loved _

_And all I could do was cry_

_

* * *

_

AN: I tried to make it seem like it was Pepper. Did it work?

Im not a big fan of Whitney, but I dont hate her.

ReviewReviewReview!


End file.
